1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leak test adapters, and more particularly to leak test adapters used with containers such as radioactive material shipping containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Code of Federal Regulations requires leak testing be performed on containers used to store and transport potentially hazardous materials. Such testing is performed to ensure the integrity of the container. For example, in accordance with Nuclear Regulatory Commission policy, shipping containers for radioactive material must be tested for leaks on a regular basis and prior to shipment of any radioactive substance. These tests are generally performed by charging the container with a pressurized tracer gas, such as helium, and testing for leaks with a mass spectrometer. The specific criteria and techniques for leak testing are described in American National Standards Institute, Inc. (ANSI) Standard N14.5.
Charging the container with pressurized gas requires access to the container through a penetration area. This penetration area must later be sealed. Currently, there is no viable means to test this penetration area.